PT 001: Grax and Xho
DM: The captain will guide you down the hallway and into his office. Commander Xho follows. 9:52 PM Captain: "You wanted to discuss protocol, Mr. Xho?" Commander, 9:52 PM Permission to speak freely, sir. 9:52 PM Captain: "That bad, huh? Granted, speak freely." Commander, 9:56 PM What is this? 9:57 PM Captain: "...care to clarify your statement, commander?" Commander, 9:59 PM You said “if we’re allowed.” Why? Why am I here? 10:00 PM Captain: "...Commander...how many different crews have you seen in your time here?" Commander, 10:01 PM Many. 10:01 PM Captain: "Actually, forget that. Better question. You have looked through the personnel files, I assume. What did you see?" Captain: "Cause I see a lot of firsts. A first time captain. The first drow in uniform seemingly serving at a higher office than she has before." Captain: "Ship designs by an unranked former pirate in his first command position." Captain: "Ensign navigator who has never even sailed a ship before." Commander, 10:04 PM I have seen largely expendable crew, starting with myself. I had assumed that was why I was selected. 10:05 PM Captain: "They're hedging their bets. A crew that looks good, won't ruffle any feathers. And if it fails...no major losses." Captain: "If this first mission succeeds...speaking with total frankness...I expect we'll all get reassigned." Captain: "If it fails...there won't be any other missions to worry about." Commander, 10:06 PM Why did they choose you? 10:07 PM Captain: "Tiefling captain shows willingness to raise up what many consider the 'lesser' races. Makes joining the Federation seem more worthwhile." Commander, 10:07 PM Lesser. 10:08 PM ((You get the sense he believes this...but he's maybe leaving things out.)) Commander, 10:08 PM What else? 10:09 PM Captain: "...I don't know. Why did they pick you? Not to demean your reputation commander, but I saw you were not the Admirals' first pick." Commander, 10:09 PM I wasn’t dead. Also, I do know you’re leaving something out. 10:10 PM Captain: "...Admiral Gallagher requested it. He was my captain years ago." Commander, 10:10 PM That is a mark in your favor. 10:11 PM Captain: "Is it?" Commander, 10:11 PM Unless he gave it to you hoping you would die, yes. 10:11 PM Captain Grax laughs. "Don't count anything out, but that would surprise me." He pulls a flask and two mugs from his desk. "Do you drink scotch, Commander?" Commander, 10:12 PM Certainly. 10:13 PM He pours you a bit and then himself. "To the second choice picks." Commander Xho toasts. Commander, 10:13 PM And the first chances. 10:14 PM He clinks and drinks. Commander Xho does too. Commander, 10:15 PM ... still, I feel we have a good chance. 10:15 PM Grax: "Our team seems very capable. I look forward to living long enough to see who my replacement will be." Commander, 10:17 PM Or perhaps to not be replaced. 10:18 PM Grax smiles. "How are you after the accident? We have a counselor on board if you need any more treatment." Commander, 10:19 PM Some survivor’s guilt. Otherwise... adequate. 10:19 PM Grax nods, understandable. Commander Xho asks him how he’d prefer people addressed Forgewight—doctor, consultant, etc? 10:22 PM Grax: "If he is a doctor, I think that'd be the most efficient title." Commander Xho also asks if it’s all right that she goes by Commander Xho even though it is technically not her family name. Commander, 10:22 PM Agreed. 10:23 PM "Commander Xho is fine." Commander, 10:23 PM You do not strike me as overly formal; is that correct? 10:24 PM "I have found that formality is only really good for talking to the money. In an actual situation, it's the first thing to go out the window." Commander Xho nods. Commander, 10:27 PM Understood.